In the Moonlight
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: As university looms over our digidestened they make life and love choices that may tear the team apart. This fic turned out to be a whole lot darker than I expected. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter One

I don't own Digimon or any of the characters. I think you know that but I need to state it. ^^  
  
***  
  
Sora began to smile as she walked though the Torii. She loved how peaceful it was in the shrine. Walking along the pathway she reached the fountain where she cleaned her hands in the traditional fashion and then continued on towards the buildings. Rounding a corner on the path she saw a familiar face walking towards her.  
"Tai!" She smiled even more brightly.  
He looked up from the package he had just been fiddling with. When he saw her, Sora could see the shock in his eyes.  
"S. Sora" he laughed nervously while stroking a hand though his hair. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you know with university entrance exams coming up and stuff I thought that I could use the extra help. I'm going to pick up some charms and things" Sora rolled her eyes "I know it sounds foolish. Reminds me of when we took our high school entrance exams!" Sora then noticed the package that Tai had in his hand. "Is that what you're doing here?" she pointed to the bag he carried.  
"Uh this?" Tai said holding it up and laughed "Yeah, something like that" he said blushing.  
"Oh! Matt's band is playing later today. Do you want to come?" Sora asked.  
Tai smiled "I was going to see if you wanted to play some soccer, you know one on one, but if you'd rather go see Matt I'd love to!"  
"How about soccer some other time? So I'll meet you at seven then okay?" Sora said.  
Tai nodded "See you at seven then"  
"Well I better fun and get my charms!" Sora waved goodbye and continued down the path. Suddenly she stopped and turned.  
"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone you bought charms for the exams if you won't tell anyone I did too! Especially not Izzy! He'd kill me if he knew I was trusting luck for my entrance exams!"  
Tai laughed "It's a deal!"  
  
***  
  
Tai pulled the charm out of the bag. He was sitting on his bed at home. Throwing the bag on the floor, he leaned against his wall.  
Sighing he placed the charm beside a picture of him and Sora taken earlier that year. He smiled at the picture and took it off his night stand. He held it in front of him and then closed his eyes.  
Why did all of this start happening at exam time? Sora had always been there for him. His best friend for as long as he could remember. Then the talk of university exams came up. It was then that he realized that they may be separated if they got accepted at different universities. He never wanted to loose Sora, he wanted her to be his forever! He loved Sora more than he ever thought or knew he could.  
Tai opened his eyes and looked at the picture once more.  
"Tonight. I'll do it tonight" he whispered. Placing the picture back down, he grabbed the charm he had purchased earlier that day and shoved it in his pocket.  
  
***  
  
Sora looked at the clock as she walked in the door.  
"Good thing I grabbed some food while I was out" she muttered "I barley have time to get ready!"  
On her way home from the shrine, she had stopped to do some clothes shopping for tonight. Not that tonight was special, but she wanted it to be.  
She had bought a beautiful royal blue halter with only a tie around the neck and one in the back. Even though it was just barley turning summer, the nights were warm enough for clothes like that. She had also purchased a cute jean mini-skirt.  
After getting dressed she began to do her hair and make up. Tonight she would be with the one she loved. The only boy for her. Sora wanted to look great tonight. She wanted him to want her. Want her as much as she wanted him. As she finished with her hair she looked down at her clock. 7:10 Cursing under her breath Sora ran and shoved her feet into her black leather knee high boots and zipped them up then ran out the door, knowing full well she was late to meet Tai.  
  
***  
  
Tai was standing out side the games center where he and Sora always met up. It was half way between both of their places. He ran his fingers though his hair and then looked down at his watch. It was 7:20 already and Sora still hadn't shown up. It wasn't like her to just not show. He started to worry, maybe something had gone wrong. Maybe he should go out looking for her.  
Just then Sora walked up. She was beautiful, her hair was crimped in some areas and had tiny braids in others, and with her halter and skirt she looked like she could have walked out of a fashion magazine. Tai's heart began to beat faster and he could feel his palms getting sweaty. He wiped them on his jeans and smiled. He wanted her to be his.  
"Sorry I took so long. I made some stops on the way home from the shrine. I didn't really have time to get ready so that made me late. I felt really bad. I tried to call your mobile but I only got your message." Sora smiled back at him.  
Reaching into his pocket Tai pulled out his mobile. Looking he noticed that the battery had run out. "I can't believe that happened again! I swear anytime you call the battery dies!" he laughed.  
"Or maybe you're just trying to avoid me!" Sora teased with a sparkle in her eye.  
"That's exactly what I'm doing" Tai replied "I'm avoiding you so I decided to wait twenty minutes for you to show up!" he rolled his eyes.  
Sora laughed and looked at the game center behind him. She suddenly got an idea "Tai, you don't happen to have some change on you do you?"  
Tai gave her a questioning look "Yeah I do.. Why?"  
"Come with me!" Sora said dragging him off to the game center. She took him all the way to a Purikura machine.  
"No! I refuse!" Tai laughed.  
"Come on Tai! I've only got one other of you when we were in junior high! I need more stickers for my collection anyway!" Sora smiled "Please?"  
Tai gave in and soon they were standing in front of the screen choosing a background for their picture. They posed together and Tai had his arm around Sora's shoulders. He loved the feel of her bare skin and he wanted to hold her close. But not yet. this wasn't the right time. The camera flashed and Sora got busy writing their names on the screen as well as putting 'BEST FRIENDS' on it as well. They stood waiting by the machine for their photo stickers to finish developing. When finally they finished, Sora grabbed some scissors and cut the sheet in half.  
"Thanks" Tai said as she handed him half of them. He smiled as he looked at them.  
"We better hurry now if we want to get there in time for Matt!" Sora said and they left laughing and talking.  
  
***  
  
Tai and Sora danced as the music blared around them. Of course they were able to get as close to the stage as humanly possible. The club was packed and everyone was enjoying themselves. This was the best that Tai had ever heard Matt's band play. Matt also seemed to have a glow about him that night.  
"They sure are getting better aren't they?" Tai shouted over the music.  
Sora nodded as she continued to dance. She was having a great time.  
Matt looked down at the two of them and winked. Sora blushed as all of the other girls glared at her, jealous that she held Matt's attention.  
Tai waved to Matt and Sora screamed and flailed her arms. Matt gave them a cheesy grin in return. They both enjoyed themselves the whole night.  
Tai loved watching Sora dance. She was so in touch with the music that her body swayed in perfect beat to it. She looked so sexy on the dance floor as her sweat glistened in the lighting of the club. He wanted more than anything to have her. But later, he would tell her later.  
  
***  
  
Sora leaned on the brick wall outside the club. Most of the crowd had left and she and Tai were left waiting for Matt outside. The moon was full and shone down on them with the stars glittering in the sky the fairy dust had been spread above them.  
"Hey Sora. I have something for you." Tai said.  
Sora watched as Tai pulled a small gift out of his pocket. She smiled and wondered what in the world he would have to give to her. She accepted the gift gratefully.  
"Do you want me to open it now?" She asked studying the package.  
"Yeah." Tai said as he nervously ran his fingers though his hair.  
Sora opened the package carefully and pulled out a beautiful pink silk charm.  
"I bought it today at the shrine. That's what I had when you ran into me" he said as she studied it.  
It was so soft, made from the finest silk. Embroidered on the back of the charm was the name of the local shrine where they had been earlier that day. On the front was the character for love. It was one of the prettiest things she had ever seen. These types of charms were the most expensive to buy.  
Sora looked up at Tai and before she knew it, his lips were against hers. Her pulse quickened and she closed her eyes as he kissed her softly and passionately.  
  
***  
  
Tai pulled away from Sora. He had done it. His arms and legs were shaking. He had just kissed the girl he loved and he wanted to do it again and again.  
"Tai..." Sora began but he cut her off.  
"Wait I want to say something first" Tai took her hand in his. "Sora, you've been with me my whole life. I don't know why I've never expressed this before but I only started to realize how deep my feelings for you run. I love you more than anyone else in the world and I don't want us to separate when we go off to University. I want. I want you to be my girlfriend." He finished. Tai caressed her cheek softly and watched her eyes. She looked sad. He could see tears starting to well in them. His heart sank.  
"Tai.. Tai, Matt and I started going out last night. I've been secretly in love with him though all of high school." Sora said.  
Tai could feel his heart breaking. He had finally found the courage to tell her how he felt and she was already someone else's. He dropped her hand and turned away. He didn't want to see the tears streaming from Sora's eyes.  
"Tai you've been such a close friend. We were going to tell you tonight, we wanted you to be the first to know. You've been Matt's and my best friend for years now. We thought you'd be happy that we'd finally hooked up. I didn't know that this is how you felt. Not like it could change anything!" Sora said.  
Tai could feel her move closer to him as she took his hand. He looked up into her eyes. She had stopped crying but there was still sadness there. More like a pity for him, pity that he didn't want.  
"Here" She said handing the charm back to him.  
Tai had bought that charm especially for her. She knew that Sora loved charms and had a big collection of them. He had spent a lot of time at the shrine that morning trying to pick out the nicest one for her, one that would stand out in her collection.  
"I can't keep it." Sora said.  
Tai looked at the charm she had pressed into the palm of his hand. He didn't want it, didn't want the humiliation of that night to be kept with him forever. He placed it back into her hands.  
"No. You keep it. Maybe it will bring good luck to your love with Matt." Tai said, holding back the tears that he didn't want her to see.  
Sora held the charm, looking at it and then placed it in her pocket. "Thank you Tai" she said and kissed him on the cheek.  
Tai turned and started to walk away. Stopping he looked back at her. "I should go. Don't want to intrude on the time you have with your boyfriend" As he said it he could see the tears start to well up in Sora's eyes again. He didn't care anymore at this point. She had just crushed his dreams.  
As he walked away he pulled the photo stickers that they had taken earlier. They looked so happy together. It seemed like the stickers were mocking him. He threw the sheet on the ground and continued walking home.  
  
***  
  
Sora watched something flutter to the ground as Tai walked away. There was nothing she could do. Tai was her best friend and she loved him that way but as nothing more. Matt was the one she loved. Why hadn't they told Tai earlier? Before all of this had happened. If she had known what was about to happen. what could she have done?  
Wiping the tears away she tried to smile her best for when Matt would meet her. She walked over to the paper that Tai had dropped. Picking it up she saw that it was the stickers they had taken. She held them close to her heart, closing her eyes. She had lost her best friend in the world. What was she going to do now? 


	2. Chapter Two

Matt sighed as he pushed the back door of the club open. He was tired after the show but he knew it was the best one he had ever given. Seeing Sora out there on the dance floor, looking like a Goddess and knowing that she was his had inspired him to ding and play his best. Sora looked so sexy on the dance floor, her body swaying with the music. It had been hard for Matt not to look at her and he had almost missed a cue in the music, his thoughts were so distracted.  
He looked down the alley and saw Sora. She seemed to be looking off into the distance. Matt snuck up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.  
"Oh Matt!" Sora said and playfully slapped his arms.  
Matt pulled her closer. "Where's Tai?" he asked "I though we were going to tell him tonight. I saw him with you earlier."  
Sora looked off into the distance again. "Tai. he, uh had to leave. Wanted to study or something"  
Matt laughed 'Tai? Studying? I'll believe that when I see it!"  
"So what do you want to do now?" Sora asked.  
"I'm hungry!" Matt spoke and then started to nibble on Sora's ear.  
Sora giggled and pulled away. She turned to face him and he pulled her closer again, this time kissing her lips softly. The kiss was long and sweet. When their lips finally parted it was only for a few seconds as they continued to kiss again and again. Each time with more feeling than the last.  
Matt's hands moved, feeling their way down Sora's back until they rested on her hips. He felt a shiver as he caressed her bare skin. It was then that his stomach gave a loud growl.  
They both started to laugh and pulled away from each other.  
"You weren't joking about being hungry were you?" Sora smiled.  
Matt shook his head "I really am. I haven't eaten since lunch! We spent all afternoon getting ready for tonight."  
"Maybe we should go get something to eat then?" Sora laughed.  
  
***  
  
TK and Kari stood outside the purikura machine waiting for their photo stickers to develop.  
Kari was so excited when TK had asked her to go watch Matt's band that night. She thought it was awesome they way TK tried to support his brother so much. Even though TK hadn't asked to be her boyfriend yet, she was sure that he felt the same way she did. For now she was content with their friendship.  
"Thanks again for taking me tonight!" Kari smiled "I love watching Matt play!"  
TK laughed "Well, I wish that we could have been able to get closer to the stage."  
They had been near the back of the club. From there they could see the stage and they were also able to catch a glimpse of Tai and Sora, though no one could see them from up front. Matt probably didn't even know they were there as well as her older brother. Kari didn't really care where she was in the club, as long as it was next to TK.  
"Tai and Sora looked like they got pretty close to the stage huh?" Kari said as the machine spat their stickers out.  
TK grabbed them and held them up, Kari smiled. They had decided to make this one goofy and both had made silly faces. Kari had also stolen TK's hat and had it placed on her own head for the picture.  
"Here" TK said handing the sheet to Kari "You hold onto them. I'll get my half next week at school"  
Kari nodded, placing the sheet in her purse as they walked out the doors of the game center. The cool night air was refreshing and Kari breathed it in. Looking up at the sky Kari stopped and just stared in awe.  
"Wow! It's a full moon tonight. It looks so beautiful!" Kari said. She then suddenly felt an arm around her.  
"It's not as beautiful as you are" TK softly whispered into her ear.  
"Oh TK!" she said and then kissed him.  
The kiss was long overdue. This kiss being their first should have happened years earlier but they both had been too shy to admit their feelings for each other. Kari, finally finding bliss in her life felt as though the world was spinning around her, but she didn't care. She was with the one she loved and he was kissing her.  
They broke apart and just stared at each other. Kari giggled nervously as she watched TK's cheek turn to a bright scarlet color. They looked into each others eyes and unspoken words passed between them. Kari's wish finally came true. She was TK's girlfriend.  
Not wanting to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was, Kari decided to change the subject.  
"Sora sure looked beautiful tonight, didn't she?" Kari smiled to herself. She knew, even if Tai hadn't realized it yet, that her brother was hopelessly in love with Sora. She had watched them out on the dance floor together and knew that they would make the perfect couple. Secretly Kari had always hoped that someday Sora would be her sister in-law. She couldn't imagine anyone else in that spot.  
"Yeah, she did" TK smiled. They continued to walk together, though now they were holding hands.  
"Actually speaking of which, I have a big secret to tell you!" TK said with mischief in his eyes.  
Kari laughed "What is it?"  
"Well first you have to promise to tell. I'm not even supposed to know I think. I just accidentally found out." TK said smiling evilly.  
"I promise! Now will you just tell me?" Kari said lightly punching TK in the arm.  
"Ouch!" TK said in mock pain. "Well if that's the way you're going to treat me, I just won't tell you!"  
"TK!" Kari said in exasperation.  
"Nope I'm not telling you. You beat me up." TK laughed, knowing full well that he was frustrating her.  
"Here this will make it better!" Kari said and kissed him once more. She loved the feel of their lips together. As they parted once more Kari grinned at the bright shade of red TK turned once more.  
"Do you forgive me now?" Kari asked.  
TK still blushing nodded "Yeah. Okay so here it is. Last night everyone was out of the house. I thought that Matt had band practice and mum and dad were off at a business meeting. I had basketball practice but when I was half way there, I remembered that I had forgotten my shoes. I had everything but my shoes! I mean who goes to basketball practice and forgets their shoes!"  
"Get on with it already!" Kari laughed.  
"Okay so anyway I turn around and go home. When I get there, lights are on in the apartment. Strange, yes because I was the last one out and I did turn them all off! So I let myself in quietly to get my shoes and I saw Matt and Sora making out on the couch!" TK finished.  
Kari stopped walking and stared at TK. "Sora. and Matt.."  
"Are going out!" TK finished for her. "Isn't that awesome?"  
In her mind Kari saw Tai and Sora, earlier that night dancing together. Her brother looked so happy. Then the image of Sora and Matt kissing crossed over. She felt terrible. Suddenly her heart felt heavy. Something was wrong with Tai. She had to go find him.  
"TK I've got to go!" Kari said and then kissed him lightly.  
"Where?" TK asked suddenly confused.  
Kari looked at him. She couldn't tell him. Tai had never admitted his feelings. Not even to himself, she couldn't betray him like that. "I just have some things to do. Call me tomorrow okay?"  
  
***  
  
Tai lay on his bed. The lights were off in the whole apartment. He was the only one home. His parents had gone out earlier and Kari was who knows where, probably with some friends. Tai didn't care though. He had just had his heart broken.  
The picture of him and Sora that he had been looking at earlier now lay on the floor, broken glass surrounding it from when it had been thrown against the wall in jealous rage.  
The rage was gone now. All he felt was hopelessness. The girl he loved was with his best friend. He had such mixed emotions that he didn't even know how he felt anymore. Sora, the love of his life and the one who had been though everything with him. Matt, his best friend in the world. Sure they teased each other but that was just how it worked. They had betrayed him and he hated them. Hated them more than anything else in the world. But at the same time he loved them, hadn't they seen him though everything? We're they the ones he turned to in times of need? He needed someone now more than ever but had no one to turn to.  
Tai turned on his side. He was a pathetic mess, all alone in the darkened room. He was now facing his window and the moonlight shone brightly over him.  
  
***  
  
Sora played with the straw in her water class. She didn't know how she was going to tell Matt what happened but she knew she had to.  
They had just finished ordering and Matt was gazing at her lovingly.  
"Matt there's something we need to talk about" Sora finally blurted out.  
"Okay what is it about?" Matt said resting his chin on his hands.  
"It's about Tai" Sora looked at her water glass.  
"Look Sora we'll tell him as soon as we can. I'm sure that he'll be excited about it! Until then we won't let anyone else know!" Matt smiled.  
"No it's not that. Look Matt the reason why he didn't stay after the concert is. well." Sora played with her straw some more.  
Matt started to look concerned. "Sora whatever it is tell me!"  
"When we were out in the alley waiting for you" Sora stopped playing with her straw and reached into her pocket, "He game me this" she said and handed the pink charm to Matt and finally looked him in the eyes.  
Matt took the charm and studied it. She noticed the look of surprise cross over his face as he saw the embroidered symbol for love on it.  
"It's beautiful. does this mean what I think it does?" Matt said looking at her.  
Sora nodded.  
Matt ran a hand though his hair. "This is more serious than I thought" he said with a sigh.  
"He gave me the charm and then kissed me. Afterward he told me about how much he loved me. I felt terrible Matt! I didn't know what to do so I told him about us. He looked crushed Matt, really terrible! I tried to give the charm back to him but he said that I should keep it. Maybe that it would bring good luck to our relationship" Sora continued.  
Matt looked at her "Well there you go, see he's fine with it! He wished us luck in our love!"  
Sora shook her head "It's not like that. I think he was just trying to save face. Matt I really crushed him. He left saying that he didn't want to intrude on my time with my boyfriend. He then walked away." Sora then started to cry again for the third time that night.  
"Sora, Sora honey it's going to be okay!" Matt said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"No Matt, it's not" she managed though her sobs, "I've just lost my best friend!" 


	3. Chapter Three

Kari placed her key in the door to her family's apartment. She didn't know why she panicked when she found out about Sora and Matt but she hoped she was wrong.  
Holding her breath as she opened the door. Relief spread over her as she looked in to the darkened apartment. No one was home which meant that Tai must still be out with Sora.  
Kari flicked the light switch and the lights lit up the apartment. It was then that she noticed her brother's shoes.  
"Tai! Are you home?" Kari yelled into the apartment as she took off her shoes.  
Slipping into her slippers, Kari walked along the hall towards Tai's room and knocked on the door.  
"Tai? Are you in there?" Kari called though the door. After a few moments of silence Kari turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
There, on the floor in front of her, lay a picture frame. The glass from it was shattered and pieces of it lay on the ground around it. Carefully trying not to cut herself, Kari picked up the frame. It was the picture of Tai and Sora she had taken earlier that year. Now the image had scratches and cuts on it from the broken glass. Kari remembered how Tai had gone out to buy a frame and then happily placed it on his bedside table.  
Kari turned to look across the room where the bedside table stood. There lay Tai on his bed. He made no movement but his eyes just stared at her.  
Kari walked over to him and sat on the bed beside her older brother.  
"Tai, are you okay?" Kari asked.  
Tai looked at her and then stared out the window. After a moments silence, he spoke.  
"No Kari, I'm not okay" Tai said.  
Kari reached out and lovingly ran her fingers though his hair. She smiled sadly at him.  
"TK accidentally found out last night and he told me. I don't know how but I knew that something was wrong." Kari spoke softly.  
Tai reached up and grabbed Kari's hand. He held it in his.  
"Kari, you're a great sister." He said trying his hardest to smile.  
Kari bit her lip "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Tai sighed. He dropped her hand and ran his own though his hair.  
"No, I don't want to talk about it. I was stupid and I decided for some strange reason to tell Sora about my feelings. I mean why not? So there I go, confessing my love and expecting her to return it and she's dating my best friend." Tai spoke softly and Kari had to strain to hear his words.  
"You really care for Sora." Was all Kari could say.  
  
***  
  
As he told Kari about what happened it all felt like a dream to Tai. As he said the words it all seemed so far away. He felt almost silly, like he had no right to be so selfish. It almost seemed like a joke that he could just laugh away. But this was not joke. It was the sickening reality that he had to live with. How could he ever look at Matt again? How could Matt not have known that Sora was his?  
"Yeah Kari, I do care for Sora a lot" Tai replied.  
He watched as Kari got up and walked towards the door.  
"I'll let you have some time to yourself" he heard her say.  
  
***  
  
Matt looked at the empty desk in front of him. The desk where his best friend should have been seated. It was not the third day of school that Tai had missed and Matt was starting to get worried. He was worried about Sora because she wouldn't talk to anyone but him now. The light in her eyes was dimming and he would catch her staring out the window or at Tai's empty seat multiple times a day. Sora loved him, he knew that but Tai was her best friend, she was pretty messed up about the whole thing. The night before they had talked about it and Sora had said she still wanted to be with him. Sora had said that he was her true love.  
Matt looked that the empty seat again. He was worried about Tai. He had called his place the last few nights but Kari kept saying Tai didn't want to talk. Tai had completely withdrawn from the world. That couldn't be healthy.  
Matt sighed and looked up at Sora once again. She looked up and he caught her eye. They both smiled weakly at each other.  
  
***  
  
Tai was alone. He didn't have the will to go to school. He had stayed home the past three days. He didn't want to see Matt and Sora together.  
His mom and dad were at work. Kari was at school. He didn't have their worried eyes watching his every move. He hated their worried eyes.  
The more Tai though about it, the more he realized he didn't have the will for anything anymore.  
Tai looked that the pill bottles in front of him.  
  
***  
  
"I hope that your idea works" Kari said as she and TK entered her families apartment. TK had said he'd come over after school that day and see if maybe he could get Tai to talk to Matt.  
"I'm sure it will. They'll work it out I'm sure. Before you know it, the three of them will be hanging out like it was before" TK said and squeezed Kari's hand.  
"Here I think he's in his room still. Let's go see." Kari said as they walked though the apartment.  
"Tai? Tai I'm home!" Kari yelled. They reached his bedroom door and she knocked.  
"Tai? Tai are you in there?" Kari spoke though the door.  
"Maybe he's sleeping?" TK said.  
"Yeah, I'll go check." Kari said and opened the door to her brother's room and saw him on his bed. He was sleeping in such a weird position.  
"Tai? Tai wake up!" she said. He wasn't moving. It was then that she realized he wasn't breathing. Kari looked around his room and saw all the empty pill bottles. She started to scream.  
  
***  
  
TK held Kari close. The paramedics and police had left and Kari's parents were now home. He could hear Kari's mom crying in the next room. TK was sitting on Kari's bed with her. Kari had stopped crying but she hadn't spoken since she had walked into her brother's room. TK didn't understand now Tai could have done it. It wasn't like him to be that way.  
TK looked down at the note in Kari's hand and read if for the billionth time.  
  
Sora, I loved you.  
Matt, I trusted you.  
Kari, Forgive me.  
Now I enter in the Moonlight.  
  
~End 


End file.
